Brko i Šmrko
<= Priče ispod zmajevih krila Pošla su u rat dva susjeda, dva školska druga, Šmrko i Brko. Šmrko je bio praznovjeran čovjek, pa je prije polaska otišao kod jednog seoskog vračara i zamolio ga: – Vračaru-pogađaču, načini mi amajliju (zapis) koja će me štititi od topova, pušaka, sabalja, bijesnih mačaka, buva, kopriva, zemljotresa i drugih nevolja. Znaš, pošao sam u rat pa hoću da se osiguram. – U redu, bratac, samo ćeš mi dobro platiti – reče vračar, pa ode u svoj sobičak i dade se na posao. Uzeo je brk od mačka, komad zečjeg sala, dlaku od medvjeda, krilce od šišmiša, perce od buljine i komadić magarećeg kopita, pa je sve to zašio u cr nu krpu i – eto ti amajlije koju praznovjerne delije nose o vratu. Kad je sve to uradio, vračar se lukavo nasmija i reče u sebi: – Oho-ho, dobro ću ja živjeti dokle god bude ovakvih pametnjakovića kao što je ovaj Šmrko. Zašio sam mu u ovu krpu komad magarčeva kopita, nek bude i ostane prava magarčina. Objesi Šmrko amajliju o vrat i pođe da se pohvali svom drugu Brki. – Pogledaj što sam dobio od vračara. Ovo je najbolja zaštita u boju. A šta ti imaš? Brko mu pokaza jednu staru pletenu kapu. Bila je to obična vunena kapa koju je Brkina majka plela sinu za hladne dane. – Evo, to je moja amajlija. Šmrko zavrije kapu na prstu i nasmija se: – Ha-ha-ha, šta će ti u ratu pomoći ova stara kapetina?! Da nećeš u nju loviti granate? – To ćeš već vidjeti. Dok je majka plela kapu svom Brki, pjevušila je mnoge pjesme i šaputala stare priče koje je nekad pričala malom sinu. Sjetila se zatim da joj sin ide u boj da brani zemlju, pa je, pletući, šaputala bezbroj lijepih želja i savjeta svom junaku. Koliko je toga majka razmišljala dok je plela, to valjda ne bi stalo ni u kakvu staru knjigu s kožnim koricama. Kakvu knjigu! Zar se u nju mogu uhvatiti sve misli jedne mame, pa makar ona pomalo i dremuckala od umora i mnogih godina? Krenuše tako u boj; Brko s kapom i Šmrko s amajlijom. Idu oni, idu: jedan-dva, jedan-dva, lijeva-desna, lijeva-desna! – Pogledaj samo ova lijepa brda i doline, – šapuće Brki tajanstven glas iz mamine kape – sve ćeš ti ovo, sinko, braniti. Pazi onu livadu kako se rascvjetala! Zar ćeš dopustiti da je gazi tuđinska noga? A ovaj potok! Zar da ga mute konji osvajača?! Šapuće tako Brki mamin glas, dragi topao, i on sve bodrije korača. Pored njega oborene glave klima Šmrko. Evo šta njemu, praznovjernom čovjeku, došaptava vračareva amajlija: – Budalo jedna, kud si pošao? Bolje ti je da se zavučeš iza peći kao mačak, da se sakriješ u tamnu pećinu kao šišmiš. Čim zapuca, namaži tabane zečjim salom, pa strugni s bojišta. Ni magare se ne brine za otadžbinu, pa je opet živo i zdravo. Stigli naši junaci na granicu. Smjestiše se u rovove. Noć, tišina. Očekuje se napad neprijatelja. Brko i Šmrko ćute jedan kraj drugoga, ali su zato budne njihove misli i – kapa i amajlija. – Hajde, čuješ, da bježimo odavde! – hukće amajlija glasom sove. – Strugnu ćemo nečujno kao šišmiši, oprezno kao dva mačka, brzo kao zečevi. Nemamo za šta ginuti. – A ko će onda čuvati naše kuće, našu djecu, polja, šume, more? – pita kapa zabrinutim šapatom dobre majke. – Nek svak samo svoju kožu čuva! – gunđa iz amajlije samoživa medvjeđa dlaka. S neprijateljske strane iz nenada zaprašta mitraljez. – Vatru tabanima! – podviknu Šmrki vračareva amajlija i on zaista nadade da bježi tako brzo, tako br-r-r-rzo, kao da mu pod petama gori vulkan, kao da mu je pod tabanima zapaljen Rim i još jedna šibica više. Jurio je kao puščano zrno, kao kometa niz noćno nebo, kao... kao... prosto ga ne bi stigao ni onaj slavni grčki Maratonac koji je trčao s bojišta, ali po sasvim drugom poslu. A šta je bilo s našim Brkom? Kad se čuo mitraljez, naš ti Brko nabi kapu do samih očiju, a uto se iz nje ču brz šapat. – Sine, samo hrabro! Čitava te zemlja gleda, nemoj se osramotiti. Ej, kako li se te noći borio naš Brko! Pucao je, bacao je bombe, jurišao i zaista mu se činilo da u žaru boja vidi čitavu domovinu. – Samo hrabro, druže! – čuo je glas radnika od užarenih peći topionica. – Udri muški, rođače! – javljao se iz planine krupan drvosječa. – Ne dajte naše škole! – domahivali su mu đaci kroz prozor iz razreda. Vidio je čak i žuta leptira u jednoj livadi svog dalekog sela. Od pucnjave je podrhtavao krilima kao da moli u velikom strahu: –Čuvaj nas, Brko! Sjećaš li se kako si se s nama igrao dok si bio mali? Pred zoru je Brko bio ranjen. Pao je u visoku travu i upravo kad je htio da jaukne, dodirnuo je rukom svoju kapu i čuo utješan šapat: – Samo hrabro, sine. Sjeti se kako je Rajić branio topove, kako je Zrinjski jurišao iz Sigeta, sjeti se one pjesme o hajduku koju sam ti u djetinjstvu kazivala: "On od rane jauknuti neće, pokraj sebe uplašiti druga..." Brko je u šapatu prepoznao glas svoje majke, pa je stegao zube, prihvatio pušku i dalje pucao. Tek ujutru ga pronađoše bolničari i ponesoše na previjalište. Dok su ga namještali na nosilima, učini im se da čuše šapat neke stare žene: – Pažljivo, drugovi, samo pažljivo. – Ko je to rekao? – začudi se prvi bolničar. –Čini mi se ova stara kapa! – dočeka drugi. – Šta ona ima mene da uči u mom zanatu?! – naljuti se prvi bolničar. – Zar mi ona nešto zna? – I još kako zna – javi se ranjenik. – Ona me je poučila kako se brani otadžbina. – Oho-ho, vidi ti! – začudi se prvi bolničar. – E, onda je ta tvoja kapa zaslužila da pred njom čovjek skine i šešir, i cilindar, i šajkaču, i čakov, i šljem, i šubaru, i sve drugo što se nosi na glavi. – Tako je, tako! – potvrdi drugi bolničar. Tek mnogo kasnije ranjenik je ispričao bolničarima da čudotvorna moć njegove kape potiče otuda što je majka uplela u nju svoju ljubav i brigu za sinom, sve lijepe priče i stare pjesme koje su govorile o junacima i drugim velikim ljudima domovine... A sad vatru pod tabane ne bismo li stigli našeg Šmrku! Gdje li se taj dosad skrasio? Eno Šmrke: zavukao se negdje u napuštenu medvjeđu jazbinu. Dršće od straha i moli svoju amajliju: – Jao, spasi me, molim te! Moli Šmrko i moli, ali mu ništa ne pomaže. Iz mraka jazbine bulje u nj okrugle sovine oči, blistaju očurde mačka, keze se magarci, gunđaju medvjedi, lepeću mu oko glave šišmiši, ljutito škljoca gvozdenzuba. Da Šmrko nije praznovjeran, on od svega toga ne bi ništa ni čuo ni vidio. A ovako – šta drugo i da očekuješ od nekoga ko nosi o vratu amajliju s toliko budalaština!